Rival by Day, Butler by Night, Lover All Day?
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Sasuke, the world's "Prince", gets himself a butler. Will the master-butler rule still live? AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My story stats are going down little by little :pout: So here's a new story! It's short though...since it's just an proogue; the real story will be progressing after this...I wanna hear your reviews! Oh, read Dreamer609's stories too and I recommend Wind Whirlpool by enslavedRei! Cute and adorable!**

* * *

**Rival by Day, Butler by Night...Lover All Day?**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Sasuke was really close to losing his patience.

A while ago, he was surrounded by girls who were trying to flirt with him, now a woman was totally talking non-stop about something he didn't care. All he did was nod and look as if she understood her. The raven hair gazed at the palace windows at the corner of his eye then mentally sighed in relief._ Finally! It's reaching dawn!_ Sasuke decided to excuse himself from the woman. When she asked who he was hurrying for, he tried to hurrily search for someone worth his time, fortunately finding his former butler, Neji, who of course, on the unfortunate side, was with his new master, Gaara. The woman complied. Sasuke fakely said his deepest apologies for leaving her, then sighed as he headed for the two. He didn't really like Gaara, but at times, he was a reasonable person to be with.

"Uchiha-sama", Neji greeted first. It was the right and appropriate thing to do for a person of "low class", or so they say for Sasuke. Though the young Uchiha does acknowledge what they are called, being close to Neji, he wasn't really comfortable with it. **(see! i'm not making him too cold)** Yes you could say they were close, but Sasuke knew to keep his distance. "Greetings, and I wish you a happy birthday".

"Yes, Uchiha, happy birthday", Gaara added as well, monotonously, as Sasuke gave a small nod at them.

It was the reason they were all here; it was his 18th birthday, a coming of age year. Anytime, he could be a reigning man of the world. So his parents decided to hold a ball for the ceremony, a ceremony for Sasuke Uchiha, reigning to the "throne". See, his family were the richest people of the world due to their No. 1 company that gained supreme control everywhere. His parents were actually called "King" and "Queen", so of course, he was "Prince", just like his brother, who in the other hand, he was having a competition with. Their father had put them up to the challenge on whoever has raised higher progress in 3 years, would become "King". They were neck and neck every year but Sasuke was still determined to win.

"So, Uchiha, who's the new butler?", Gaara asked.

The raven-hair shrugged. He then grabbed a wine glass from an offering waiter as he tried not to think about a growing headache, then answered, thinking that he had to. He should be in a conversation if he wanted no one to disturb him. "I don't know yet...he'll be introduced to me at dawn, after this ball", he said as he tried not to groan at the last word said. Public events were never his thing. Girls would always come flirting, for money, power and him, the richest and most gorgeous teen, but he knew, it was mostly for the money.

The pale-eyed man knew things all too well though, making him smirk.

Sasuke turned to the man. "What?".

"I apologize, Uchiha-sama. I meant nothing".

Sasuke, in turn, rolled his eyes. "Neji, don't call me that".

"Uchiha", Gaara stated, "I doubt that that command would get through him, since you no longer have the right on this man".

Sasuke mentally groaned,_ Right_ but chose to not speak any further, making Gaara turn to his butler instead. "Though, Neji, do tell the reason of your action".

The long-haired brunette had no choice. It was a command from his master after all. "Uchiha-sama was my previous master. It is to my knowledge how much he despises events like these since he probably was either flirted with or was told things that did not interest him at all. He came to us as a backup and probably is currently under a headache". He smirked again.

Sasuke looked at him in slight aghast. He knew that the man knew him well,but knowing that he knew that a lot...well...

The red-head prince turned to the Uchiha and raised a nonexsistent eyebrow. "Backup?".

The raven-hair grabbed a wine glass that was served and drank from it as he replied, "True...", then grumbled, "women!".

The young Sabaku just chuckled under his breath and soon, the two were already in a conversation, to Sasuke's half-delight, until the ball already ended.

The young Uchiha was then summoned to give his goodbyes and thanks to the guests for coming (though, he did it all in a fake way, of course) and soon he was brought to his father's office to meet his new butler.

The young Uchiha entered the room and gave a small bow to his parents. "I understand that I have been assigned a new butler and that is the reason for my summon?".

Mikoto grinned at his son. "Yes, dear, but are you sure you don't want yourself a maid, Sasuke?".

The questioned boy mentally fumed at his now giggling mother. She knew all too well what his answer would be. Women are a pain to him. Always. Forever. Having a maid would only forever foulen his mood.

"Anyways", Fugaku brought them back, "Sasuke, I would like you to meet this young lad. He came from a family with well known butlers. They could be good company, and are highly trained which of course is well suited for you, seeing that butlers should also be good bodyguards`".

_I wish..._ the young Uchiha thought.

"Enter", his father called.

Sasuke turned to the door. A hand was the first thing the young Uchiha saw then little by little, a handsome, stunning, gorgeous young man came out. Sasuke was stunned at the man's features, at awe actually, but he did nothing but stutter and widen his eyes. "Y-you!".

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll answer your question. No. I didn't want Neji to be a butler but that's the plot...get over it! Oh and, I'm not sure if I really should call this an prologue but I'm calling it that; a cliffhanger one, if I may say ;) Anyways, I somehow have a bond with this story now (LOL what's up with that) so I may be updating this much faster than the other fics I have...MAY...so review please! I wanna know what you think of it!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT STILL IMPORTANT!

Hey you guys!

So as I was scanning through my fics, I just realized how long this hasn't been updated... and it's been a YEAR! I totally am NOT dumping this fic, since the quality of the plot is pretty well done so far as I'm concerned, but I am merely placing this on hiatus or a temporary stop :/

I apologize so much for the ten people who have placed this on their alerts list and the reviewers who seemed to have been so wanting me to update it soon, but when I DID realize that ten followers for a simple prologue, I felt like hating myself, so I had to post this in order to give my most sincerest (yes, the mistake in grammar is on purpose) apologies that it might take longer than expected for this to be updated. Once I'm free from a couple of fics, I could start working on this. COULD.

The next chapter has already been written actually when I decided on posting this, but since that was a year ago, I got kinda lost. If I figure that out, I could post it, then this story's back on hiatus. I'll try my best!

Again, I'm so sorry! You may as well go visit my other stories and I would deem you the kindest person ever!

P.S. While you're at it, I've just made my profile far more interesting than it originally was... so you could check that out and see if it's possible that, you, dear reader, have common likes or dislikes with me on certain matters. Haha :D


End file.
